This invention relates generally to computer technology for electronic communications, and is more particularly directed toward systems and methods for facilitating and/or enhancing communications with an electronic device.
In recent years there has been a great increase in the amount of computer technology that is involved in daily life. In today""s world, computer technology is involved in many aspects of a person""s day. Many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
The small computers, (which can be rather large computers depending on the particular need which is being met by the computer), almost always have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular device. For example, a processor in a vending machine for soda pop may be connected to the buttons used to select the pop, to the switch that allows a pop to drop down to a user, and to lights to indicate that the machine does not have any more pop of a particular variety.
Computer technology is involved in many aspects of daily life. Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment usually have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and tells the processors what to do to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a processor in a vending machine may cause a soda pop to drop to a user when the correct change has been entered by a user.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term xe2x80x9cembedded systemxe2x80x9d usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems usually do not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
It is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for communications with an electronic device.
A communications adapter is disclosed for facilitating electronic communications with an electronic device. The adapter is remotely reprogrammable by a provider computer through a communications network. The adapter includes a communications port for electronically connecting the adapter to the electronic device. In addition, the adapter includes communications hardware for communicating with the provider computer through the communications network. The adapter also includes a processor and memory. The memory is programmed to cause the adapter to receive new data sent by the provider computer via the communications network. The new data comprises device instructions for the processor for communicating with the electronic device through the communications port.
Embodiments may utilize various types of communications networks, including, for example, a pager network, a global communications network, a cellular network, etc.
The new data may include a translator that includes an object representation of the electronic device. The new data may include a translator that includes a functional representation of the electronic device. The new data may include new instructions that are executable by the processor for communicating with the electronic device through the communications port without altering any program code on the electronic device.
The memory may also be programmed to cause the adapter to identify the electronic device and to further send an identification of the electronic device to the provider computer via the communications network.
In certain embodiments, the electronic device may have an external communications port. The adapter may include a communications port for electronically connecting the adapter to the external communications port of the electronic device.
The communications pathway between the communications hardware and the provider computer may include a wireless link.
A method for facilitating electronic communications with an electronic device is also disclosed. The method includes connecting a communications adapter to the electronic device. The method also includes establishing communications with the provider computer through the communications network. In addition, the method includes receiving new instructions from the provider computer through the communications network, wherein the instructions are executable by the processor. The new instructions may be stored in the memory of the adapter. The new instructions may be used to communicate with the electronic device.
The communications adapter may include the functional elements of means for communicating with the electronic device; means for processing; means for storing data; means for communicating with the provider computer through the communications network; and means for causing the adapter to receive new instructions sent by the provider computer through the communications network, wherein the new instructions are executable by the means for processing for communicating with the electronic device without altering any program code on the electronic device.